


The Happy Place

by SecretSaver



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSaver/pseuds/SecretSaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place when Alex and Piper were still together. Back when Piper had long hair and Alex transported drugs. Back when things were much simpler than prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happy Place

Piper had just hopped into the shower in attempt to console her small sorrows after finally figuring out what she was going to do this lone, Friday night. She told herself that she was going to heat up a microwavable pizza, watch pay per view, and just veg out on the couch of Alex's lovely, expensive apartment. Alone. Again. While Alex was probably thousands of miles away making thousands of dollars for her illegal involvement.  
The warm water felt nice on her body. It massaged her muscles and helped her mind drift off into happier, meditating thoughts. The cinnamon smell of the candle she lit before she stepped in to the large shower filled the room with a sweet scent. Piper closed her eyes and inhaled letting herself travel far away. She quietly wondered how her friend Polly was doing. Maybe she'd call her once she was done in the shower, which would be a while, if she didn't forget by then. 

In another room, Alex opened the front door quietly. She peered around at first, looking for her Piper. She called out for her softly and listened for an answer. It was returned only by the sound of the shower running. The black-haired woman smiled and shuffled into her home as quietly as possible. She strewed shopping bags by the couch and kicked off her boots noiselessly and rushed off towards the bathroom stripping herself of her clothes as fast as possible. Piper didn't even hear her open and close the bathroom door. Steam clouded around the bathroom and Alex silently wondered how long she had been in here. She pulled back the shower curtains slowly and peered in. Pipes looked far off, no wonder she didn't hear her. Smiling, Alex entered the shower. She quickly wrapped her arms around the blonde and retrieved the loofah from her. "Hello, beautiful," she said, smirking.  
Piper gasped and turned around. Her eyes were wide and sparkling with joy. "I didn't think you'd be back for another week." She kissed her.  
"I figured that I would surprise you...I brought you some things."  
Pipe's expression grew more excited. "Where did you go this time?"  
The taller woman caught her hand and gave it a small kiss, "Russia." Piper hummed, closing her eyes in response. God, she looked so pretty. Alex bit her own lip and went in for a passionate kiss. She needed a relaxing night with her girl. The two giggled and touched and kissed for another thirty minutes. Piper loved the water, it was her happy place.


End file.
